Cahul Raion
| subdivision_type3 = Administrative center (Oraş-reşedinţă) | subdivision_name3 = Cahul | leader_party = | leader_title = Raion President | leader_name = Avram Micinschi (PCRM), since 2011 | established_title = Established | established_date = 23 December 1964, 2002 | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 1546 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2011 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 124,800 | population_density_km2 = 80.7 | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 299 | area_code = +373 39 | blank_name = Car plates | blank_info = CH | footnotes = | website = http://www.cahul.md }} Cahul is a raion (district) in the south of the Republic of Moldova, with the administrative center at Cahul. As of January 1, 2011, its population was 124,800. History District is inhabited since the Stone Age (50-45.000 BC). Two ancient settlements founded around 1300 BC, archaeologists found pieces belonging to the Bronze Age (XV-XIII century). According to estimates of specialists, another village was established here in a. 300-400 BC, that is confirmed by the remains of houses burned, the fragments of clay pots. Archaeological monuments recorded repertoire, and a settlement arising from, employment of Dacia in the Roman Empire and devastated by the Huns in 376, the presence of nomads in these places is attested by the four burial mounds. Localities with the earliest documentary attestation are Crihana Veche, Manta, Valeni, Slobozia Mare, Larga Veche, are documented for the first time in 1425-1447. In the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries, is-developed economy (agriculture, winery, trade), just showed an important increase of population. On August 1, 1770 near Cahul lake, there was Battle of Cahul (Russo-Turkish War, 1768-1774), was the most important land battle of the Russo-Turkish War, 1768-1774 and one of the largest battles of the 18th century. In 1812, after the Russo-Turkish War (1806-1812), is the occupation of Basarabia, Russian Empire during this period (1812-1856, 1878-1917), there is an intense russification of the native population. Tsarist government during 1813-1850, colonize some of the region with Russians, Ukrainians, Bulgarians, Gagauz, these ethnic groups now constitute 21% of the population of the district. In 1856-1878, after the Crimean War district is part of the Romania. In 1918 after the collapse of the Russian Empire, Bessarabia united with Romania in this period (1918-1940, 1941-1944), the district is center of the Cahul County. In 1940 after Molotov-Ribbentrop Treaty, Basarabia is occupied by the USSR. In 1991 as a result of the proclamation of Independence of Moldova, part and residence of the Cahul County (1991-2003), and in 2003 became administrative unit of Moldova. Geography Cahul district is located in the southern part of the Republic of Moldova, the district is located in the extreme south point of Moldova in Giurgiulesti village. Does the neighborhood: Cantemir District in the north, northeast Gagauzia, Taraclia District in eastern, Ukraine border state in the south and Romania in the west. Hilly plain relief with variations in altitude from 230-240 m in the north (Plateau Tigheci), 5-10 m, near the Danube. Erosion processes with a medium intensity. Climate The climate is temperate continental of southern zone feature, the region is considered the most arid and hot in the Moldova, temperatures were 2-3 C higher than the other regions. The amount of precipitation fallen during the year is uneven (400-550 mm), often occurring periods of drought. Fauna Typical European steppe fauna, with the presence of such mammals such as foxes, hedgehogs, deer, wild boar, polecat, wild cat, ermine and others. Of birds: partridges, crows, eagles, starling, swallow and more. Flora Forests occupy 11.5% of the district are complemented by tree species such as: acacia, oak, ash, hornbeam, linden, maple, walnut and others. From plants: wormwood, denial, knotweed, fescue, nettle and many others. Rivers The hydrographic network is represented by the Prut River and the Danube River, which forms over classes meadows, ponds, natural lake. In the district are the two biggest natural lakes in Moldova: Manta (21 km2) and Beleu (11 km2). The portion of 1200 meters is accessible from the Danube to the Black Sea, and basins of Central and Eastern Europe. Administrative sundivisions *Localities: 56 **Administrative center: Cahul ***Cities: Cahul ****Villages: 18 *****Communes: 37 Demographics 1 January 2011 the district population was 124,800 of which 32.8% urban and 77.2% rural population *Births (2010): 1524 (12.2 per 1000) *Deaths (2010): 1466 (11.7 per 1000) *Growth Rate (2010): 58 (0.5 per 1000) Ethnic groups Religion *Christians - 94.3% **Orthodox Christians - 89.3% **Protestant - 5.0% ***Baptists - 3.5% ***Seventh-day Adventists - 1.2% ***Pentecostals - 0.2% ***Evangelicals - 0.1% *Other - 2.8% *No Religion - 2.4% *Atheists - 0.5% Economy In terms of economic development Cahul district is characterized by a development of industries based primarily on various raw materials, traditions population on one hand, as well as the presence of a transmission. Among the industries processing agricultural raw materials include: wine industry - 11 wineries (private companies), bakery - 8 combined. cheese industry - a factory, collecting cereal - 2 enterprises, processing vegetables and fruits. Light industry is present in two garment factories (SA Tricon and Laboratorio Tessala Mol SRL). Building materials is present in plant and plant ceramsite concrete. Agriculture is the main branch of the district. Of the total - of 154,600 ha - 64% is agricultural land. The largest share of arable land have - 81%, perennial plantations incumbent - 18%, vegetable plantations - 1% Education Total education institutions - 129. Total number of students (student teachers) including: schools - 23,059, colleges - 1,450, polyvalent vocational schools - 776, universities - in 2.547, sports schools - 585. Culture In total in the district are four museums, artistic 85 bands with the title of model 25, houses of culture 47, libraries 48. Politics Cahul district granted priority mainly right-wing parties. In Moldova represented by the AEI. PCRM is a continuous fall in percentage the last three elections. During the last three elections AEI had an increase of 43.2% Elections Summary of 28 November 2010 Parliament of Moldova election results in Cahul District |- !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=center colspan="2" valign=center|Parties and coalitions !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|Votes !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|% !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|+/− |- | | |align=left|Party of Communists of the Republic of Moldova |align="right"|20,568 |align="right"|37.77 |align="right"|−0.59 |- | | |align=left|Liberal Democratic Party of Moldova |align="right"|18,002 |align="right"|33.06 |align="right"|+9.54 |- | | |align=left|Democratic Party of Moldova |align="right"|6,347 |align="right"|11,66 |align="right"|+1.00 |- | | |align=left|Liberal Party |align="right"|4,911 |align="right"|9.02 |align="right"|−6.69 |- |bgcolor=#0033cc| |align=left|European Action Movement |align="right"|1,223 |align="right"|2.25 |align="right"|+2.25 |- | | |align=left|Party Alliance Our Moldova |align="right"|578 |align="right"|1.06 |align="right"|-6.63 |- |bgcolor="grey"| |align=left|Other Party |align="right"|2,840 |align="right"|5.18 |align="right"|+1.30 |- |align=left style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="2"|'Total (turnout 57.84%)' |width="30" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'54,824' |width="30" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'100.00' |width="30" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"| Health Health of population district is served by: a hospital with 500 beds, a center of family doctor's, 28 family doctors offices, health center's 9, 12 medical points. Tourism * The "Nufărul Alb" ("White Nymphaea") Balneotherapy and Well-being Centre, located in Cahul, is well known for its thermal spas. * Old Rite Orthodox Church in Cahul city * Cathedral of St. Michael and Gabriel in Cahul * Monument to heroes of the Battle of Larga 1770, Badicul Moldovenesc See also * Cahul County References * District population per year * Descrierea generală a raionului Cahul * District site * Talk: Cahul district * Rezultatele alegerilor din 28 noiembrie 2010 în raionul Cahul Category:Valid name- county- Republic of Moldova Category:Cahul Raion Category:Raions of the Republic of Moldova Category:Established in 2002